Watching You
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Hallam is back to doing what he enjoys doing the most: watching people. But one day, someone's watching back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story: Watching You! It's a Hallam Foe fan fic, just because I saw the movie and loved it so much. Anyhoo. There will be OC's. But the girl there, yup she's me main. Other than Hallam of course! ^^ Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

It was just another day for Hallam Foe, sitting on the roof or hiding in a tower watching the world. Today it was the roof of a little shop he did odd jobs for. He sat himself on the ledge of the roof and pulled his binoculars out, looking for someone, anyone. He scanned the windows of the building across the street. Most of the shades were pulled. Three or four were up, but he couldn't see in correctly. He pulled the binoculars way from his eyes and looked around. He thought he saw something on the roof. _'A person maybe?' _Hallam pushed the binoculars against his eyes, straining his neck to see what it was on the opposite roof. Sure enough, it was the outline of another person. It looked to him as if they too had binoculars. He watched as the person stumbled to put away the binoculars. He couldn't tell, but it almost looked like a woman. _'Only one way to find out.' _Hallam put away his own binoculars in the pouch and bolted to the fire escape. He climbed down and dropped to the ground at the bottom step. He ran through the small alley to the street. Hallam checked both ways and ran arcoss. _'I wonder who that was. Why were they spying?' _He tried the front door; it was open. He noticed the place was an apartment complex of the sort as he ran up the stairs. Hallam passed a few people on the way up towards the roof. _'Thank god I've been in here before.'_ He got to the top and found the door to the roof left open a crack. Hesitantly, he opened it and walked out. To his avail, no one was there. He cursed himself. _'Prolly left when they saw I saw them. What if I passed them?'_ He walked to the ledge of the flat roof and looked over the edge. A woman walked out of the building, looking up towards the roof over her shoulder. _'That must be her.' _Hallam watched her sprint off down the street, with light brown hair fluttering behind her. _'Maybe I'll keep an eye on this place.'_ He returned to the door and left the roof.

XWXWX

She held the pouch holding her binoculars close to her side as young woman walked into the pub. A little out of breath as she went to a small table near the window, she kept thinking the same thing over and over: _'What if he saw me?' _The woman wasn't too sure, but she had that sinking feeling he had. Exhaling deeply and removing her bag, she stood up and made her way to the bar. "Hey, Rudy! Can I get a usual?"

The bartender turned to her. "Oliva! You look tired today. How about a bite to eat?" She nodded. "I'll bring it over to you then, dear."

"Thanks," Olivia said to him. She returned to her table and sat down, resting her head on her arms. After being sort of chased by 'Watching Boy' as she called him, it was nice to have Rudy get her some food. Rudy was like the older brother she didn't have, even if he was twenty years or so older than her. He was from the farming areas of Scotland, but moved with the desire to open a pub. Olivia always joked about his 'dream' with him and always said the same thing with a laugh. "I've always wanted to be a pub owner. What can I say?"

Olivia felt something be put down on the table and she slowly looked up. Rudy was standing over her. "Long day, Liv?"

She nodded. "I was trackin' 'Watching Boy' today," Olivia said as she took a sip of her drink. _'Mmm...my favorite.'_ That was one thing she enjoyed about Rudy's pub: The beer was the best around. She tried a bunch of places in spite of what Rudy said since she turned eight teen 5 months ago, but found nothing better than Rudy's.

"Haven't you given up on that lad yet? You've been runnin' ragged fer weeks tryin' to find this fella." Olivia just shrugged and took a bite out of the sandwich. "Well I gotta get back to the bar. Lunch hour be comin' in shortly," he said as he started towards the bar. "Oh. By the way, that's a lovely skirt you're wearing today."

Olivia gave a smile and nod, signaling her thanks. She returned the sandwich to the plate and smoothed the ruffled skirt. It was one her mother made for her with designs around the hem. She took a another sip of her drink as she turned, looking out the window at the passing people. Some workers, some women shopping, others just out because the weather finally let up after the rain they'd been getting for the past three days. Across the street, she set eyes a boy wearing a brown jacket and holding a backpack who looked a lot like the figure she saw on the roof across from hers earlier. _'Is that him?!'_Olivia turned back to her food, wondering how she could hide herself. Her eyes darted around the pub. _'Not very crowded, but I could mingle if I had to.'_ She picked up her cup and took a long swig of the beer. Her eyes glanced to the window and she noticed he was gone. _'Maybe I'm imagining things. Paranoid. Great job Liv.' _

"Excuse me," a voice behind her said.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be much loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two after the long wait. I kinda like this one. Tells us some about Olivia. Oh and i had accidently spelled my own characters name wrong! O.O I'm so sorry. Thankfully, I fixed it. Enjoy! Please Review.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Olivia turned around and saw the same guy who was just outside, standing behind her. _'Damn it. Damn it.'_ She couldn't help but mentally yell at herself. _'You should've never looked out the window.'_ "C-Can I help you?" she managed to ask with a stutter.

He smiled at her softly. "I um...." he looked at the empty seat across from hers. "Is this seat taken?"

Olivia shook her head and motioned for him to sit down. _'Now you're offering him a seat? Good god.'_ She looked at him curiously. "Do I...know you?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. No. I just...I just saw you. On the roof," he whispered the last part. "I'm Hallam."

She nodded suspiciously and said, "Olivia." Olivia took a sip of her drink and pushed the food away from herself. She pointed towards the bar. "Do you eh, want a drink? I think I need another," she chuckled as she stood, picking up the almost empty cup and the plate with sandwich.

Hallam put his bag on the floor next to his chair and nodded. "Thanks."

Olivia scampered off to the bar with the plate and cup. She put the plate on the counter and clinked the cup down. Rudy made his way down to her. "You didn't eat much. Another round?" he asked, taking the plate and cup.

Olivia nodded. "Make that two drinks."

Rudy looked past her at the table to Hallam. "Who's that lad? Haven't seen him 'round."

"His name is Hallam. Or 'Watching Boy', she said through a clenched jaw. Rudy's jaw dropped. "Yeah. He saw me. Followed me, too."

Rudy filled two glasses with the brew. "Need me to rid o' 'im?"

Olivia laughed. "It's fine, Rudy," she said as she took the two cups and walked away from the bar, returning to the table. She sat one of the cups in front of Hallam, who was writing in a small notebook. "What 'che writin'?"

Hallam looked up at her as she sat down in her seat across from him. ""Bout you," he grinned.

Olivia laughed. "Very funny, Hallam. But what're you really writin'?" He put the pencil down and held up the book so she could see. She briefly read the words _Olivia_, _watching_, _roof_, and _beautiful_ under cartoon-like sketch of herself. "Is tha' supposed ta be me?" she asked, pointing at the picture. _'It's kinda cute.'_

He nodded and tucked the book into his coat pocket before taking a drink of his drink. "Whoa. That's good, " he said in surprise and taking a long swig of the beer.

Olivia smiled. "Rudy makes the best around." Hallam nodded and set the drink down. Olivia felt the silence set in along with the start of a buzz from the alcohol. Hallam turned, looking out the window for a brief second and then turning back to face her. "You know, you've watched me before," Olivia said, causing Hallam's expression change from bored to curious.

"Really?" he asked.

Olivia nodded and remember the time.

_**It was a few months ago. She was in her room, putting her laundry away in the closet where they belonged. As she walked out of the small walk-in closet, she saw someone move outside the window. It was night, so she figured it was just an animal, but it had the figure of a person. Olivia walked over to the window and opened it cautiously. She stuck her head out looking to the right, the direction that the figure ran in, and saw the back of what looked to be a guy. They were wearing a brown jacket and had short hair. Olivia pulled her head back in the window and sat down on her bed, wondering about whomever that was. She was wondering why he, she assumed, was watching her. It intrigued her and got her curious. That night was the first time she peered out her window with a pair of binoculars she took from her dad's study.**_

Olivia recalled this to Hallam. "Oh. Right," he smiled unsurely. "But why were you on the roof?"

"Well why do you watch people?" she retorted.

He shrugged. "I've done it for a long while now. I just do, yeh know?" Hallam looked to be hiding something almost and he said, "Your turn to answer."

"Oh uh," she took another sip of her drink, "I was watchin' someone...and lookin' fer you."

Hallam's expression jumped to wonder. She almost thought he seemed overjoyed to know someone else watched people like he did, even if not for the same reason. "So because of when I watched you, you tried to track me down?" Olivia nodded. "Well here I am," he laughed.

Olivia laughed and she pulled at the sleeves of her maroon knit sweater nervously. "I just wanted to um, know why you watched me. S'all." Her eyes moved to the bar and she saw Rudy smiling as he served a customer, then looked at the clock over his head. "I have to go. Nice ta meet yeh," Olivia said as she picked her pouch and stood. "Right. Maybe I'll..see you around," he said softly.

She flashed Hallam a smile before walking towards the exit, throwing Rudy a wave, and leaving the pub. She had to walk past the window to get home and she was feeling hesitant about it, stopping before it. _'Not like he doesn't know where you live. Just go Liv.'_ Olivia took a breath and strode past the window. She didn't let her eyes glance at him but she could feel him watching her walk away. Once she was out of sight and across the street, Olivia let out the breath she was holding. _'At least I got to meet 'Watching Boy'...Hallam. He was sort of nice.'_ She walked another block to her little apartment she shared with her sister, Jessica. Olivia went in the front door to the hallway and she saw Jessica coming down the stairs in a black dress with high heels. Her long golden hair pulled into a bun. "Jessica, wher are you-"

Jessica rushed to her sister and kissed her cheek. "Meeting Bill. Don't wait up." With that, she was out the door, leaving Olivia in the hallway.

"Right," Olivia mumbled as she began her way up the stairs to their apartment. It was near the top on the fourth floor, meaning there were quite a few steps to go up before reaching teh top. She let out a relentless sigh as she climbed her way up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This poor story has been neglected lately cuz i've been so busy with my other fics and stuff. The ideas are slow with this one too. This chapter is kinda boring. Just a little more insight on Olivia's world. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Olivia unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in. The pale blue walls looked brighter in the lowering sun's rays. She tossed her bag onto the dark sofa as she walked past it and went into her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes, pulled off her skirt, and pulled on a pair of blue jeans. Olivia sighed and walked over to her window. She pulled the thick green curtains aside and peered out, looking around. Olivia backed away from the window, letting the curtain fall back into place, and walked back out into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and pulled a book out of her bag. Opening it to a page with a piece of purple fabric in it, she pulled a pencil out of her bag. "What to write. What to write," she mumbled to herself as she tapped the pencil against her lip. She finally set the pencil tip to the paper and began to write.

_March 9th: Today I met 'Watching Boy'. It was weird but he saw me watching him. ^^ Then when I went into the pub, he followed me. We had a drink and I found out his name. It's Hallam Foe. It was kinda funny though since he said he'd see me around. Heh. Probably. _

Olivia shut the book and tossed it on her bag. She pulled her hair up into a bun and secured it in place with the pencil. She eyed the small television and picked the remote off the arm of the sofa. Olivia pushed a button and turned it on, her mind off elsewhere. _'I wonder where Hallam is right now.' _A show was on about cooking and she rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked to the little kitchen next to the living room. Olivia skipped over to the refrigerator and opened it, looking for something to snack on. She then heard a loud clicking noise, almost as if someone was coming into her apartment. _'Oh my god. Don't tell me it's an intruder. I thought I locked the door.'_ She shut the door of the fridge soundlessly and looked around the corner to see Hallam looking around. _'Okay really? What the hell?'_ Olivia turned the corner and crossed her arms. "What the hell are you doin' in my apartment?" she asked strongly.

Hallam looked at her nervously. "Um, the door was open."

Olivia eyed him suspiciously. "It was shut. Even so, did you follow me home?" she asked him with a breath. _'He's a little creepy almost.'_

Hallam grinned nervously. "Sorry. I'll go if you want me to." He adjusted the weight of his backpack on his shoulder and pointed towards the door behind him.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, no. It's fine. I'm home alone anyways. Company would be nice I guess." Olivia went returned to the kitchen and heard the door shut again.

XWXWX

Hallam shut the door once she walked back through the archway. _'I wasn't expecting her to be so accepting. Good thing her door was unlocked.'_ He sat his backpack by the door and walked over to the sofa, sitting on the end closest to the door. Olivia walked from around the corner, holding two soda cans.

She handed one to Hallam. "Here," Olivia said lazily as she sat down on the other end of the sofa. Hallam eyed the soda in his hand and opened it. He took a sip and set the can on the end table. Olivia was pulling the sleeves of her sweater over her hands when Hallam looked over at her. He watched her until she looked at him and said, "What?"

"Oh… Nothing," he shook his head and looked at the sofa cushion. He set eyes on her bag, which had a leather bound book on it. "What's that?" Hallam asked as pointed at the book.

Olivia looked at it and grabbed it, quickly shoving it in her bag. "It's just a book."

Hallam got up and went over to his bag, pulling out a book nearly identical to hers. He returned to his seat and held it up. "I've got one too. You keep track of what you see, right?" Olivia gave him a slow nod. _'This is great. I'm really not the only one.'_ He smiled as she pulled her book back out and held it on her lap protectively.

"I've kept track of when I saw you, too," Olivia said quietly. "I don't really watch others all that much…"

Hallam tilted his head slightly to the side. "Well I do. You can learn so much about the world."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I know," she smiled at him before looking at the clock above the TV. "Shoot. It's late."

Hallam glanced up at the clock. "It's only seven though," he trailed off.

Olivia looked at him. "I've got work in the morning. Early." She got up and walked to the door. "It was great talking to you again though Hallam," she said, opening the door.

Hallam got up and threw his book in his bag before flinging it over his shoulder. "When can I see you again?" he asked.

Olivia's face became slightly red. "I don't know. Maybe tomorrow. Depends if my sister is home or not," she told him, leaning against the door with her arms crossed.

Hallam gave her a small smile. "Alright then. See yeh around," he said as he walked out the door. He heard the door shut behind him with a click and began down the steps. _'Yep. Definitely will.'_


End file.
